1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile device and an image forming apparatus for providing a user interface, and more particularly, to a method of providing a user interface in a mobile device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a contactless short-range wireless communication standard between electronic devices within a short distance of about 10 cm, for example, with low power consumption by using a frequency of about 13.56 MHz, for example, and was developed by the joint work of NXP Semiconductors of the Netherlands and Sony of Japan in 2002. A data transfer rate of NFC is about 424 Kbps, for example, and NFC has excellent security due to high proximity and encryption technology. NFC forgoes a complicated pairing process of recognition of devices but allows devices to detect one another within about 1/10 second or less, for example. In particular, NFC is a smart card type contactless wireless communication technology where radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is utilized. In addition, NFC builds upon RFID technology by allowing two-way communication compared to smart cards. NFC has a relatively large memory storage space and offers more variety of services. Accordingly, commercialized electronic devices, such as smartphones and personal computers (PCs), in which the NFC technology is used, have recently been released.